


Break Me And Build Me Back Up

by JcLoveex (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy Zayn, Dom Zayn, Dom/sub, Edging, Fluffy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sub Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4881616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JcLoveex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like being my good boy?" Zayn mumbled into him. "Have more in you?"</p><p><em>Yes.</em> He thought, but it was more like a grumble coming out. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, weighing down anything human to possibly come out. <em>He</em> was feeling heavy.</p><p> </p><p>(or just me being active at 4 in the morning.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Me And Build Me Back Up

_"Fuckin' Christ"_

Niall tried desperately not to let the tears fall down his face. He had only his dignity left and he'll be damned if Zayn takes that from him. But the way the tan boy was working his tongue passed the ring of muscles was slowly making him loose it. He lost the feeling in his arms a while ago, dropping onto his stomach with is face buried in the bed. His knuckles were aching from gripping the sheets so hard, but he needed _something_. Something to hold on to while his soul was leaving his body.

Zayn pulled back, breath tickling Niall's wet rim. "Still holding up babe?"

"Shut up," Niall snapped. "and finish. You've been doing this for almost an hour Malik."

And it has been an hour. A _fucking_ hour. Zayn has been bringing Niall to the point where he thought he was finally going to be able to release only to stop and watch the blonde boy become a whimpering mess. Niall refused to admit that he was on the brink of tears and if Zayn didn't let him cum in the next ten minutes then he was going to do it himself.

"No you're not." Zayn laughed, pressing his face against Niall's thigh. "Getting mouthy there love, is this getting too much?"

Niall's voice was shaky but he wasn't going to let Zayn believe he was fully in charge. "Don't t-test me."

"I rather see you cum untouched, won't that be a sight." Zayn said kissing his right thigh, right where the hickey from earlier was. Niall squirmed, rutting against the bed. Well as much as he could with Zayn pinning down his hips. "To watch that pretty little cock cum from just my tongue."

Niall whimpered, holding his eyes tight so the tears don't fall down his cheeks. "P-please Zayn. I want - I _need_ to cum. Daddy, please?"

Zayn's breath hitched, knowing that Niall was desperate enough to pull that card. Niall would say the word whenever he needed something from Zayn and he would deny the boy. "You really need to baby?"

"Yes!" Niall nodded furiously, there goes his dignity. "God, yes please."

Zayn didn't deny him anymore, going back to rimming the boy. Niall whined loudly, pushing back on Zayn's tongue, trying to get him further in if possible. It was so _good,_ so pleasuring that Niall had to bite down on the covers in order to keep him sane. It was too much and not enough but then good and painful. And he fucking loved it all.

The feeling at the bottom of his stomach caused his tears to fall down his face and he was babbling. Making incoherent noises, going still as Zayn continued to fuck him with his tongue. He could feel all the spit all down his thighs, knowing that there's a mess on the bed but he couldn't care.

Niall was cumming before he could catch it, eyes rolling back and seeing a white light. Zayn worked him through the whole thing, rubbing his thighs and continuing to fucking the orgasm out him. Niall's jaw was dropped, a soft noise leaving him as he started to become sensitive. But Zayn kept going, knowing how much Niall like the feeling. The boy was in post orgasm, meaning he was either going to cum again or pass out.

Whichever came first.

Zayn continued on, nibbling on the rim slightly. Niall started crying again, panting lightly at the feeling of being used. Every little compliment Zayn gave him made it more pleasurable. He started slipping into the place where he wanted to be good and work for it. Niall was still here but he wasn't _here_.

"You like being my good boy?" Zayn mumbled into him. The puffy ring looking back at him, red and swollen but still so beautiful. "Have more in you?"

 _Yes._ He thought, but it was more like a grumble coming out. His tongue was heavy in his mouth, weighing down anything human to possibly come out. _He_ was feeling heavy. It was getting too much and he was feeling like he was on Cloud 9. Zayn would bring him to this place that wasn't reachable with anyone else could. Break him apart but build him back together.

Niall didn't know he passed out.

He didn't know until he felt the some kisses along his jaw and neck.

"C'mon baby," Zayn spoke kissing his face. His warm hands were massaging Niall's waist, slightly over the bruises from earlier. "come back to me Ni."

Niall made a little noise, coming back to Zayn's voice. His eyebrows were knitted, nose scrunched up and a pout was on his little lips. Zayn pushed the hair from his forehead, kissing the knots out his forehead. Niall blinked up to him, trying to configure his eyesight. "Hi."

 "Hi." Zayn smiled, that soft on that really made Niall's insides melt. "You ok?"

Nodding his head, "Yes, which happened first?"

"You came again, then you passed out before I could ask if you were ok." Zayn rubbed his back, wanting Niall to be back 100 percent. "Need anything?"

"Just you." Niall buried his face in Zayn's neck, placing small kisses there. He was on the road to sleep when Zayn pressed a finger near his sore hole, causing him to hiss and bite Zayn. The older boy laughed, not taking the bite serious. "Don’t be a dick."

Zayn pulled Niall on top of him, giving the younger boy his body heat. "Go to sleep babe."


End file.
